Violins, guitars, pianos, and other stringed instruments are typically constructed of traditional materials, most generally wood for the fingerboard/fretboard and/or bridge. Musical purists frown upon the construction of these instruments from atypical materials, as the resulting sound is inferior to those instruments constructed of the traditional materials.
While violins, guitars, and other stringed instruments, where the fingerboard/fretboard and/or bridge is constructed of traditional materials, may produce the most appealing resulting sounds to musical purists, leading to play these instruments well is a time consuming and potentially frustrating journey for many aspiring musicians.
Specifically, while learning to play the guitar or the violin, beginners will tend to generate high pitched screeching sounds by improperly moving their fingers or bows across the strings. This screeching sound is typically unpleasant and can discourage beginners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stringed instrument that is constructed of materials which significantly reduce or eliminate altogether the screeching noises and other distortions that can occur due to improper fingering or bowing of a stringed instrument.
Additionally, the resulting sound which emanates from the stringed instrument that reduces or eliminates screeching noises and other distortions and must emanate similarly clean sound while substantially resembling an instrument constructed of typical materials of construction.